The Seer Chronicles
by Charm3d1
Summary: Kyra, the seer, was never killed by Zankou. She was succesfully turned into a human by the CO's and now leads an entirely normal life. But what if something happens that threatens her normal life? What if destiny and magic have other plans for The Seer?
1. Vol 1 Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**A/N: In this story the Charmed Ones succeeded in turning Kyra human and she was never killed by Zankou.**

**A/N: This is just the prologue so it doesn't contain alot of dialogue but the chapters that follow will be longer and have much more dialogue.**

**A/N: Feel free to let me know what you think. Also, I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story since my other one is my main focus but I won't just stop or remove this story.**

**THE SEER CHRONICLES**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

The sun was gleaming through the lacy, curtain-covered windows, illuminating the large apartment and bedroom. The apartment was cluttered with various objects; from the previous night's Chinese takeout in the small kitchen area, to various golden accessories, including bracelets and earrings. Beside the window, a small desk, aligned with a mirror, is situated and in the corner of the room there is a large closet just beside the bathroom entrance. Kyra was covered with blankets; various floral designs sketched out on them. The room is silent, except for the occasional snore released from Kyra in her deep slumber.

Suddenly, the silent room sounds with the shrieking sound of an alarm clock, ricocheting against the walls. Muffled groans are heard as Kyra lazily covers her head with the plump white cushion beside her. The alarm continues to sound till finally; Kyra relents, stepping out of the covers in her purple flannel pajamas, while wiping the sleep from her eyes. Kyra slumps over to her desk, where the alarm is situated. She had methodically place it there so she was forced to stand up each morning to stop the annoying ringing from filling her ears. Kyra takes a seat on a wooden chair beside the desk, stopping the alarm clock. She reaches over to her telephone, where a small red light was flickering. She presses a small button on the telephone set and her ears are immediately filled with the bright voice of her best friend, Sierra.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone to that party last night. I have a migraine the size of mount Fiji, which by the way is a huge problem. Tony wants us to do the morning shift so I'll see you on the flipside."

Kyra rolled her eyes and smiled at the whining voicemail. She tilted her head sideways, glancing at her room, through her peripheral vision. Sure it wasn't much but Kyra still felt she had achieved something amazing. In just a few months of being human, she had a job, an apartment and a best friend. In the beginning it was a rough adjustment, she always took the small things regarding her foresight for granted, but in faded in time; along with her entire demonic life.

Kyra started toward the bathroom entrance. She needed to get ready; her boss, Tony, wasn't known for his fantastic empathy abilities or tardiness for that matter. She entered the white tiled bathroom, stepping into the shower. The cold water hit her like a ton of bricks. Needless to say, all the sleep she still felt was knocked right out of her.

She closed her eyes as the water slowly heated, rained over her body. Something felt odd this morning…eerie…strange…magical. Kyra couldn't help thinking that something bad was going to happen today. Something she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. Shaking the awkward feeling off, she stepped out the shower, steam rolling behind her dripping wet body. Kyra grabs a towel from the railing beside the shower and wraps it around her body, while raising her head to a stare at a small mirror against the wall.

The pale white face of a woman is staring back at her. Strands of gray hair are glowing among the dark locks of the pale faced woman and dark liquid is dripping from her dark irises. Kyra stumbles backward, a small gasp echoing through the bathroom, and trips over her own feet. The bathroom silent except for her heavy breaths, Kyra remains on the floor, her jaw dropped. She slowly rises from the floor and stares into the mirror again.

This time her own reflection is staring back at her. She sighs and releases a small, nervous giggle. She shakes her head at the thought of magic back in her life and she exits the bathroom to continue getting ready for work. At the edge of the mirror, a small, barely visible, single, dark droplet of liquid slips to the tiled floor and splashes. The splash creates a dark blotch among the complete white of the bathroom tiles. The dark stain grows, transfiguring into a two dimensional figure of the pale faced woman.


	2. Vol 1 Chapter 2: New Magic Old Magic

**Chapter 2: New Magic…Old Magic**

By the time Kyra was finally done getting ready, the kettle was whistling in her small kitchen. Dressed in a plaid coat, which edges the hips, black skinny jeans and black boots, Kyra heads into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee. As she nears the coffee to her lips, she hears a loud knock at her door. Frowning, she heads to the door, opening it and revealing her best friend, Sierra, on the other side.

Sierra, with the anxiousness of a five-year old, steps into the apartment wearing a purple and blue striped jersey, denim jeans and high tops, with a purple and blue beret on her loose flowing hair. Sierra has always been known by her trademark way of life. Never trying hard to fit in and never seizing to amaze**.** A free spirit, she was the type of person who smoked tea leaves for fun and who collected Pokémon memorabilia in her spare time. Sierra was a woman full of contradictions but she was Kyra's best friend and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I hope you're finished already. The hills are alive, with the sound of our boss's fury" Sierra remarked as she poured herself a cup of "morning sunshine" as she liked to call it.

"I'm ready, just barely I might add. This doesn't just happen" Kyra replies, gesturing to herself. "And the hills would have been alive, with the sound of horror if they saw my hair this morning".

"Whatever, just remember, hell hath no fury like Dan's scorn".

Both Kyra and Sierra burst out in a fit of giggles as Kyra grabs her towel from her bed and strolls over to the bathroom. Without looking, she tosses the pink towel into the bathroom. The towel lands on the tar pool of dark liquid, which has grown into a small blotch from before.

Returning to the island in the kitchen Kyra asks, "So what happened with Georgio last night?"

"What a pervert! Let's just say I switched him on and right back off"

"Liar, you so jumped his bones"

"I hate the fact that you can do that, how can you do that anyway?"

Chewing over the idea, while still frowning, Kyra replies, "I guess I just read people really well, you know?"

Not noticing Kyra's sudden change of mood Sierra continues, "Well, it's a talent I could sure do with"

Sierra rinses her coffee cup and starts dragging Kyra out the apartment. "C'mon you can finish your morning sunshine in the car whilst listening to the wonderful musical styling of the Script"

"Where in the name of Pamela Anderson's boobs have you been?" Dan was fuming, his face scrunched up in fury.

"Traffic's a bitch boss, you have to let us off the hook" came Sierra's reply.

Truth is they had stopped at a clothing store on their way to Breakdown's. Anybody would choose a clothing store, with half the items marked down over the stuffy, smoke-filled bar that was Breakdown's.

"I'm letting you of with a warning, so don't test my generosity!" Dan stomped into his office, mumbling incoherently.

Sierra starts giggling while she and Kyra put on their work overalls. Kyra heads behind the bar, where she finds her co-worker, Gigi, staring daggers at both her and Sierra, who heads into the storage room. If looks could kill…

"What's with the evil eye?"

"Don't think I'm falling for your traffic excuse, I've been busting my ass for over an hour, trying to work three jobs!" Gigi starts sniffling mid-speech.

"Gigi, cut the poorly acted melodrama, you're just jealous we went to the clothing sale and you didn't" came Kyra's comeback as she starts to wipe the cherry wood counter clean. The pub was fairly empty, except for the two bums who sat at the end of the counter.

"You don't want to get on my bad side Kyra. I know people, you know? Slumdogs, gangsters, mafia's and even politicians. Don't mess."

"Slept with all of them, I take it"

Gigi scoffs, "Men like what they see; it's not a crime. As long as you remember, I'm the only hot mess around here"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Gigi"

Before Gigi can reply with a witty comeback one of the bums, call her.

"Wouldn't want to keep your customers waiting" Kyra's voice rang as Gigi plants a huge smile on her face, teeth a glimmer, that not even a toothpaste commercial could compete with, and heads over to the men.

Kyra hurriedly returns to wiping the counter but soon after she is beckoned, rather loudly, by Dan and she immediately drops what she's doing and heads to his office.

"What's up Danny boo banny?"

"Don't push your luck Kyra, you're in enough trouble as it is" Dan replies, swiveling in his chair.

"Sorry boss, so what do you need me for?"

"I need you to go to the other side of town and get me our latest storage"

"What! Whatever happened to delivering?" Kyra said in annoyance, unable to miss the glimmer of a satisfactory smile playing on Dan's lips.

"We can't afford not to have stock and there'll be no deliveries-"

"Because of strike, yeah I know" Kyra mumbles, her lips forming a pout in disappointment.

Dan frowns. "I'm surprised you know that, finally decided to watch the local news, huh?"

"Not in this lifetime boss"

"So how'd you know?"

"I don't know" Kyra shifts in her seat uncomfortably as Dan eyes her. "Probably heard it on the radio or something, I should get going if I wanna avoid rush hour"

Kyra hurries out of Dan's office and heads behind the counter, grabbing her purse flustered. Gigi hurries toward Kyra but before she can reprimand her, Kyra exits the pub, her mind traveling around in space.

"Thanks so much dudes" Kyra smiled at the bulky construction workers as they loaded the last few boxes into the back of Dan's van.

Kyra steers toward the front of the vehicle before realizing she forgot the truck's keys inside the warehouse. Sighing she returns to the warehouse. Immediately after stepping back into the warehouse, Kyra is overwhelmed by an eerie sense of danger…darkness. Frowning, she walks further into the building, her eyes darting in every direction.

Kyra finally reaches her destination and relief washes over her as she grabs her keys from a small counter. Her relief is immediately replaced by fear as she notices the limp body of a security workers behind the counter. She whirls around in her spot when her eyes meet a tall, female fury. The fury's body is filled with tribal markings with her talons spread, ready to strike.

"So they decided to sent the trash after me" Kyra tried hard to hold her macho façade, although without her powers, she felt as intimidating as a mouse to a lion.

"They've gone through a lot of trouble to find you" The fury snarls.

"They" Kyra frowns, "Care to elaborate?"

"Not really, no"

"Well than I'm glad we had this conversation see ya"

The fury smirks, "I've always hated you Kyra"

Through her peripheral vision, Kyra spots a large iron staple gun. The fury hurries towards and she grabs the stable gun, smashing it into the fury's back.

"Ditto"

Dropping her staple gun to the floor, Kyra hurries to the nearest exit she can find. She moved quickly, her legs eating up the distance between her position and the exit. She hurries out the exit, slamming the door shut behind her. She turns and a cloud of smoke deposits the fury right in front of her. The demon grabs Kyra's neck, a fiery grip, making her throat burn and sending a stinging pain throughout her entire body. The fury nears Kyra's face to her lips as a heavy smoke floats out her mouth.

Kyra feels her eyes slowly drifting close. A hazy blue blur passes before her. A thud is heard. Her eyes are closed.


	3. Vol 1 Chapter 3: New Methods

**Chapter 3: New Methods**

A faint buzzing is heard...shouts of profanities...traffic. Kyra's eyelids fluttered open and she found herself in Breakdowns' parking lot, lying in Dan's van. Kyra frowned, the last thing she remembered was seeing a blue blur...or was it the sky. Was she attacked by a fury?

"What the hell is going on?" Kyra muttered to herself.

Kyra entered Breakdowns. Everything looked normal; Sierra lazily handing out beers and Gigi chatting up the handsome stranger. She catches Sierra's eyes and a faint smile appears on her face as she starts toward the bar.

"Hey there, what took you so long?" Sierra raised her eyebrows.

"Uhh you know...traffic" Kyra stumbled over her words.

"Yeah I do. I also know rush hour ended half an hour ago. So lets try this again."

"Do me a favour and let it go"

"Kyra-"

"Please" Kyra stares at Sierra pleadingly.

"What does a guy have to do to get some service around here?" came the grumbled complaint of customer.

Kyra sighs and heads to the man. She could smell the alcohol radiating from him. This guy has definitely had one to many drinks.

"How can I help you?"

"Two beers" the man hands Kyra money "Keep the change, I'll collect after"

Kyra frowns, "Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon honey, you know what I'm talking about"

"Whatever douche" Kyra whispered and handed the man two beers.

Minutes felt like hours as Breakdowns filled with men and a few women; the bar was a mixture of cheers and burps as men chugged down their beers and the women were _entertaining _the rich drunks. Kyra found her head spinning and accidentaly dropped an empty glass on the floor. The glass shatters on contact and Kyra kneels down, accidentally cutting herself. A small drop of blood trickles from her finger and she starts sucking it. On second glance, a faint glow is seen protruding from one piece of glass and on closer inspection, it is revealed to be an eye...a dark eye...dark tears pooling from the dark irises. Sierra appears behind Kyra and she gasps stumbling backward.

"What happened?" Sierra stare at Kyra, confused.

"Uhh...I'm not feeling so hot"

"Yeah, I gathered that much. Look why don't you head home? That party last night was bananas and you just can't bounce back the way you did when you we're five" Sierra smiled.

"What about..."

"...Dan, don't worry I got you covered. No one can resist my puppy dog eyes"

Kyra smiled, "That's why I bother to call you my best friend"

"Oh really and all this time I thought it was because I saved your ass from being arrested when you tried to steal chocolate the first time we met"

"By doing what exactly?"

"That's not important, what is important is that I have my methods and a really hot bod to go with it"

The two friends burst out in laughter as if a trigger had been switched on their funny bone before Kyra's eyes widen.

"I better head out, good luck with Gigi. May the force be with you"

Sierra laughs while picking up the last few stray pieces of glass. Kyra heads out to Dan's van, she'd worry about the conseqeaunces of taking the truck tomorrow, right now she needed to get to her apartment. While unlocking the car a rough hand pulls her backward by the waist.

"Where do you think you're going darling? You've still got debt to repay" The drunk smell still hadn't disappeared from the guy and, if possible, had gotten ten times worse.

"Sir, I think you've had way too much to drink so I'm gonna do you a favour and ignore you" Kyra hated annoying drunks.

"Nobody ignores me honey"

"There's a first time for everything" Kyra turn toward the van but is forced forward as the stranger starts planting sloppy, wet kisses along her neck before moving towards her lips. She tries to push his hard chest away but he grabs her hands, clutching them against the van. Kyra starts panicking and a violet glow washes over her eyes. A purple electrical current shoots from her palms and the stranger is blasted to the floor. Kyra gasps as various images enter her mind at the same time.

The stranger trying to seduce a co-worker. The stranger being fired and ending up at Breakdowns.

Kyra's legs give way under and she stuumbles to the floor, shocked. She stares at her palms then the stranger lying unconscious a few feet away, repeating the action multiple times. Finally she starts Dan's van, exhausted, and races toward her apartment; worry darting after her the entire way home.

Kyra bursts into the apartment, heading straight to her closet. Kneeling to the floor, she pulls out a worn out cardboard box from the bottom compartment. With an audible sigh, she takes a seat on her unmade bed and opens the box.

Inside various divinatory items are seen; a crystal ball, tarot cards, tea leaves and a few potions are all placed ina specific order. All the items she had kept from her demon helping hay-days. She never knew why she had kept them in the first place." Maybe it was destiny...".Kyra shaked of the idea and grabbed the tarot cards. She starts shuffling the cards, closing her eyes in the process.

"Let's see if I can remember how to do this" Kyra muttered to herself. She opens her eyes and cuts the deck in three piles. Exhaling one last time, she flips the top card of the first pile, revealing a ball of yellow, rays protruding from its edge; "The Sun" card. Kyra felt herself smile. The card generally represented contentment and happiness. She anxiously flips the second card and her smile disappears at the speed of light. "The Wheel of Fortune" is facing her, only the card is upside down.

Contemplating the meaning of the card, Kyra finds herself fidgeting and itching. Her trembling palm reaches for the last pile of cards and she flips the top card. Her eyes lock with the card and her jaw drops. Unable to remove her eyes from the card she finds herself staring at a skeleton riding a horse, dying people of all classes surrounding it; "Death". There was no mistaking the meaning of the card. The ending of a cycle, the loss of a life...death.

"There must be a mistake" Kyra found herself whispering to herself, "I'm not a seer anymore, that's it, not a fortune teller...but I can find one". Grabbing a potion vial from the cardboard box, she nears it to her lips. Kyra swallows the emerald green liquid, the sour taste stinging her tongue. Her body warms up and after a few seconds she finds her self disintegrating in a wave of smoke.

Kyra opens her eyes and finds herself in a dark cave. Torches are lighting the cave against the wall and skeletons are littered across the the cave floor.

"I never thought I'd find myself down here again" Kyra whispered. An explosion is heard from afar and Kyra directs her attention toward the cave exit. Grabbing a flaming torch, Kyra hesitantly exits the cave.


	4. Vol 1 Chapter 4: New Seer in Town

**Chapter 4: New Seer In Town**

Kyra slipped past another pack of rat demons. The Underworld had changed since the last time she was there. This meant that she had to somehow maneuver her way past scores of demons whilst still keeping an eye out for an Oracle's lair.

"This is hopeless" Kyra wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Kyra hurried down the dark tunnel, her eyes darting in every direction. It seemed as though the nerves were causing her senses to work in overdrive and she couldn't help but be on constant alert.

Then, suddenly, her eyes met a dark figure against the wall. She clasped her hand over her mouth, stopping a gasp from being released and stumbled backward as a scorpion-like creature darted towards her. She scrambled backward until her back met the wall. A tingling feeling tickled her arm and she turned towards the flaming torch, clenched in her palm. Kyra's eyes grew wide as a swarm of scorpion-like creatures headed straight toward her.

Her feet immediately carried her the distance down the tunnel. She arrives at a dead end, carvings covering the wall in front of her. Her eyes scan the carvings at the speed of light and she whirls around, dodging a black scorpion's sting. She directs the flaming torch to the scorpion and it explodes in a shower of blue rockets. The flaming scorpion drops to floor as the rest of the swarm near her. A slight tingle runs through her left hand's fingertips.

_The stranger trying to seduce a co-worker. The stranger being fired and ending up at Breakdowns. The stranger being knocked back by a purple electrical force._

These images flash in Kyra's mind's eye and a violet energy ball appears in her palm. Mouth agape, she hurls the energy ball at the oncoming swarm. The energy force connects with a few scorpions and seems to have a snowball effect as a violet energy field blasts the life out of the demonic creatures. Kyra stares at the destruction before her, thunderstruck. She stumbles forward and kneels to the floor. Kyra grabs a demonic scorpion in a gyrating hand. Shaking of her fear, she takes a large chunk of the scorpion claw. She hurriedly spits out the flesh and holds her palm to her lips as a tar black liquid drips into her palm. She makes a face and coughs. Moving back to the cave wall, she dips her fingers into the liquid and smears the blood against the wall. She creates a nexus symbol and smirks.

"Typical evil crap, asking magical blood for entrance, must be a bitch"

Dust starts to rain down from the wall, as the middle starts to crack; small chunks of rock falling to the ground. The wall splits in half and creates a small entrance in the middle. Taking a deep breath, Kyra enters the lair warily. Her eyes dart across the cave. Her eyes run across the familiar artifacts, weapons and ruins occupying the edges of the cave; the distant grey crescent moon symbols on the floor and the large circular, stone slab in the middle of the cave, filled with silver liquid.

Kyra shifts uncomfortably, "Hello!"

"It's amazing, the kind of visitors you get when you're the hottest seer in town. Demons, witches, crazed lunatic mortals, don't know how the hell they get to me, and even the occasional ex-seer"

A female figure appears from the shadows, with dark flowing hair and dressed in a satin black two-piece dress, showing her cleavage and mid-section.

"Déjà vu, you should think about redecorating, this place is one dreary trip down memory lane to the next" Kyra's voice came out more confident than she thought it would.

"I agree, the previous owner was kind of a prick... but you didn't come here to talk about the decor, did you?" The Seer smiled.

Kyra's jaw drops slightly.

"C'mon don't look so shocked, I'm a seer, give credit where credit is due"

"You were expecting me?" Kyra frowned, already knowing the answer.

"Who do you think set up the mob of creepy-crawlers?" The Seer smirked and neared the circular stone slab in the middle of the cave."So what can I do you for? Let me guess, you're wondering why the fury came after you? Or maybe what killed that man?"

Kyra's eyes grow wide, "He's dead?"

"No, I just love seeing humans' reaction to the d-word, but then again maybe you're not human anyway."

"I'm not human" Kyra neared the stone slab.

"I didn't say that, I said maybe"

"Stop this!"Kyra screamed, "You saw what I did to those creepy things back there, let's not waste time"

"Save the threats sweetie, you don't even know how to control your power, I'm a seer remember?"The Seer said with a cocky grin.

"What's happening to me?" Kyra asked, "No beating around the bush, I need straight answer".

"You're developing latent abilities, isn't it obvious"

Kyra frowns, "That's not possible, the Charmed Ones removed my magic with a spell from the Elders"

"Right, that's about the time you decided to betray us. Pissed off quite a lot of demons, didn't you? They didn't remove your magic; they turned you human, vanquishing your demonic side"

"What's the difference? Two birds with one stone"

"But see you weren't all demon, as much as I hate saying it, you're different...special", The Seer eyes Kyra.

Kyra shakes her in disbelief, "The only special thing about me is that I'm double-jointed and I have this odd tendency to shove my tongue into my nose but that's about it"

"Not quite, as hard as it is to believe, you are something else."

"And what might that be?"

"Well I don't know, not yet anyway. All I know is that it would be in your best interest to embrace your gift and soon"

Kyra's eyes glance over to the stone slab, "I saw something-someone, a woman, who was it?"

The Seer remains silent, seemingly biting back a natural answer, "I don't have a clue"

"You're lying!"

"So what if I am? There's nothing you can do about it" The Seer's smug smirk stays ever present on her face.

Kyra grabs the Seer's arm and a violet energy blasts the Seer off her feet.

The Seer regains her balance, smiling, "You shouldn't have done that. Now!"

Four bounty hunters materialize into the lair, surrounding Kyra.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"And you didn't even need foresight to figure that out. Like the fury said, they've gone through a lot of trouble to find you, so let's spare them any more time" The Seer's voice was soaked in demented pleasure.

The bounty hunters near Kyra and she raises her palms in panic, but nothing happens. The demons smirk and immediately thrust their hands forward, sending electric bolts straight to Kyra. She dodges the first two bolts by ducking, but the second two, strike her simultaneously, crashing into a wall unit. The unit collapses under the pressure and a stray chunk of wood cuts the inside of her arm. She cringes as the bounty hunters near her. The bounty hunters sending another round of electrical waves at her, but this time a hazy blue blur obstructs their path. The electric bolts ricochet, creating blasting various items inside the cave. The blue blur disappears and Kyra's eyes grow wide and the figure smiling down at her.

"What the heck are doing here?"Kyra's jaw hangs agape.

"Rescuing my damsel in distress, what else?" Drake smile is wide at Kyra's obvious shock.

**A/N: For the purpose of this chapter and the rest of the story, Drake demon, never died. He was sent by Cole to help Pheobe regain her belief in love and after he completed his task, he and Pheobe seperated and remained friends.**


End file.
